


heartlines

by gh0stbvrsoot



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: And Sapnap the roommate, Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Comfort, Dream Needs A Hug, Dream the cryptid, Light Angst, M/M, Nightmare, Oneshot, Realization, Roommates, Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Sleep Paralysis, mcyt - Freeform, no beta we die like Tubbo at the festival, patches - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0stbvrsoot/pseuds/gh0stbvrsoot
Summary: ‘cryptid dream having nightmares and sapnap comforting him’
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	heartlines

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on tumblr, based on a hc/au by a lovely anon referring to themselves as eerie :]
> 
> hey eerie if you find this then i am so sorry ohmygod i actually finished this ??? oh god oh fu— [head in hands, sobbing]

dream’s breath comes out in shallow gasps; clenching his eyes shut and body shuddering as he slowly, but surely, gains consciousness. the nightmare is still fresh in mind, vivid memories dancing behind his closed eyelids. no matter how hard he tries, he can’t shut it out— it’s taunting him.

he’s not afraid of the dark, he reminds himself; despite knowing with a grim realization that this nightmare is far too real, far too authentic to be anything but a nightmare. he doesn’t know when or how that line crossed, reality and nightmare becoming one. it’s all a blur.

his breath hitches in his throat as he finds himself unable to move or to— to even open his mouth. _no_. nononono, please not that; anything but that.

dream immediately knows what he’s experiencing; sleep paralysis. the rational, logical part of his brain tries to remain calm during the experience, reassuring him that this will all be over before he even knows it. his body is buzzing, the numbness suffocating and drowning what little is left of his rationality.

he can’t breathe and his heartbeat _thump-thump-thumping_ loudly in his chest is the only thing making a sound in the far too quiet room. panic and fear settles in, a deep chill turning the blood in his veins cold— even the sound of his own heartbeat can’t calm him, it’s too muffled.

 _soon_ feels like a lifetime away when you’re experiencing a thing such as sleep paralysis. there is no concept of time, only the fact that you’re awake and not in control.

shadows move out of the corner of his eyes, the void of darkness vivid and stark compared to what it’s usually like. it eats the light— or what little is left of the light anyways. his eyes go wide in horror, and his face is drained of whichever color was left.

his throat tightens, body rigid and motionless at the sight of the vast nothingness pulsing and vibrating; it morphs with the darkness, in constant flux. it’s a cacophony of distorted void, existing everywhere and nowhere at once. he knows deep down it only lasts for minutes; maybe seconds, but he’s afraid.

a part of him immediately thinks of sapnap, of embracing his friend in content silence, but he stops himself. he doesn’t want to bother him, or have him worry about him.

 _no_ , he can’t do that to sapnap. not now. when he’s finally able to move he reaches for his desk lamp, a dim glow illuminating his room. it does absolutely nothing to calm down his nerves and he staggers to the bathroom, limbs sweaty and shaking. it’s over, it’s fine.

he’s safe. despite being safe, he avoids looking at his own reflection in the mirror, and turns on the shower. he won’t like what he’ll see if he meets his own gaze. the cold water sprinkles on him and he gulps in deep breaths of air, allowing himself to collapse on the bathroom floor.

dream doesn’t know how much time has passed, from him collapsing on the floor and to him later being seated at the windowsill in the kitchen with a red bull. all he knows is that time is a strange concept, and it feels as if everything around him is happening in slow motion.

he feels better now that he has calmed down, though; and the nightmare is no longer a looming threat, no longer tearing him apart and eating him up inside. he sighs.

the sound of creaking floorboards alerts his attention and he faces the door frame, just as sapnap’s silhouette appear. he’s glowing in the moonlight shining through the window, all his prominent features on display. it’s an ethereal sight; one that is rare, and dreams breath gets caught in his throat.

”dream?” sapnap mumbles, voice heavy and groggy with sleep.

he takes a sip of his red bull, avoiding his gaze. ”can’t sleep”

sapnap bites his lip, carefully taking in dream’s form— his tense posture, the dark circles under his eyes, tiredness etched into his delicate features. _it’s that kind of night_. his feet shuffle, uncertain of what to do before he fetches his own red bull and plops down next to dream.

dream practically _melts_ into him as soon as they’re touching— and he’ll never admit this, but whenever it’s hard for him to maintain balance, to find common ground, sapnap is there. someone to lean on, an anchor; a steady, persistent force that has existed for as long as they’ve known each other.

but he doesn’t have to say it out loud. sapnap already knows; it’s yet another one of those unspoken things between them. their eyes say it all, lingering and gleaming in the dark. when he struggles to find words, his actions hold much more power than words ever will.

and he’s not just content with sapnap by his side right now, he’s relieved. it brings him comfort to know he’s not alone with whatever he’s going through, and sapnap never pressures or forces him to talk about it. he absentmindedly runs a hand through sapnaps hair, earning himself a quiet hum in return.

there are days where he feels emotionally drained from the crushing weight of the world, pressure seeping into his bones. days where it can take a long time for him to recharge, thus isolating himself socially. and days where he’s alone with his thoughts, while sapnap is present.

during those moments they support each other, reassuring the other that _yes_ , _i’m still here, i’m not going anywhere._ he understands. in fact, they both understand each other; a deeper, unexplainable connection between them. and sapnap isn’t complaining, not right now. there’s something magical in the air, a supernatural force.

because dream— dream is ethereal right now. the dull moonlight is dusting itself across his features, and it’s just enough of a dim glow in order for him to see every little freckle across his nose, every little speck of color in his eyes, his long eyelashes and defined cheekbones standing out.

and maybe dream understands a little too well; watching sapnap with wide eyes, his lips slightly parted and heartbeat skipping a beat. he melts at the sight of his best friend, curling up under his arm and _smiling,_ that stupidly caring smile he’s grown so familiar and accustomed to over time.

there’s something so utterly captivating in knowing that dream is granted the best opportunity of them all, to truly admire the soft details about sapnap. he wants to cup his cheeks in his hands, trailing featherlight touches down his bare face while carefully turning his head from side to side.

he wants to commit every detail of his face to memory, keep it locked in his mind in a safe space for him and _him alone_. he didn’t mean to fall in love tonight, neither of them did. loving him is like weaving golden secrets only they understand, their own secret language for them to decipher.

whatever mysterious wonders compelled him to end up here, he knows that _yeah_ , he’s at home. he’s right where he’s supposed to be, with sapnap tucked into his lap and his arms looping around him, on a windowsill of some random tiny rented house in florida. he won’t give it away for the world.

a loud meow from patches ruins the moment [ _not ruined,_ they both think]. it’s made so much better, so much more _them_ when sapnap yelps in surprise and jumps at the sudden noise. he almost knocks his red bull over in the process, though quickly saves it before the damage is done.

dream laughs at his clumsiness, a breezy, familiar wheeze that he unintentionally muffles by leaning his face on sapnap’s shoulder. patches hops up in between them, and two sets of hands immediately starts scritching at her ears and brushing through her soft fur. patches purrs, curling up in a ball.

they share matching smiles, though the sheer content happiness is twinkling in their eyes more so than the smirks. _they’re at home_ , he thinks. they’re finally at home.


End file.
